


King

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Dark, Evil Crowley, F/M, Knifeplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slave Abaddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Crowley keeps abbadon as his sex toy just to torture and have painful sex with her and since he loves torture he gets really dark and creative during his times with his slave and enjoys hearing her begging for mercy =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	King

Crowley moved over to Abaddon, who was tied down and spread out.

He grinned as he moved onto the plush bed with her. His fingers trailed up her body, squeezing her breasts as they past and curled around the nape of her neck.

"How’s my little slave doing today?" Crowley murmured.

"Fuck off." Abaddon growled.

Crowley tsked at her, shaking his head, and suddenly a knife appeared in his hand.

He started trailing it around Abaddon’s shoulders, and she stiffened underneath Crowley, eyes flickering from Crowley to the knife in his hand.

"You don’t disrespect your King." Crowley said, letting the knife pierce Abaddon’s skin.

He dragged the knife across, watching red blood well up and run down Abaddon’s shoulder, while she hissed in pain.

Crowley pulled the knife away and removed his clothing, lining his cock up with Abaddon’s pussy and sinking in as far as he could. He started thrusting roughly, and Abaddon cried out.

Crowley picked his knife back up, and started carving sigils into Abaddon’s skin, making her scream in pain.

"Stop!" She begged, tugging at her restraints. "Please!"

"But I’m having so much fun." Crowley murmured, pounding into Abaddon.

Abaddon screamed as Crowley pressed fingers against the open wounds, smearing the blood running there around.

"Please! My King, stop!"

That made Crowley freeze.

"Call me that again." He ordered.

"King." Abaddon whimpered.

Crowley grinned and started thrusting roughly into Abaddon again, continuing carving sigils, relishing in the screams that the Knight Of Hell made.


End file.
